Detektif Bayangan
by F. Ken'Ichi
Summary: Sebuah teka-teki baru, menuntun pemuda jenius putra seorang detektif kepada takdirnya. mau tidak mau dia harus bisa memecahkan kasus yang sulit di terima nalar manusia, RnR?
1. Surat Berantai

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam char/karakter dalam anime/manga Naruto, sebagai tokoh dalam cerita fiksi saya.**

**Summary : Sebuah teka-teki baru menuntun pemuda jenius putra seorang detektif untuk kembali kepada takdirnya. Mau tidak mau, dia harus bisa memecahkan sebuah kasus yang sangat sulit diterima nalar manusia.**

**Genres : Mystery & Suspense**

**Warnings : fiksi, OOC (mungkin), Typo's, dan hal-hal yang mungkin saja mucul yang mana tidak saya cantumkan di sini.**

**Note : Semua pernyataan disclaimer, genre, dan yang lainnya. Mulai sekarang akan mengacu pada tulisan di chapter ini. Jadi, saya tidak akan mencantumkan pernyataan disclaimer dll di chapter berikutnya. Tulisan yang di Bold, menunjukkan isi surat.**

* * *

XxX

**Prolog**

XxX

Lahir. Hidup. Mati. Ketiga hal tersebut merupakan sebuah siklus kehidupan. Tak ada penjelasan masuk akal tentang di mana kau sebelum dilahirkan dan ke mana kau akan pergi setelah ajal menjemput.

Kehidupan. Bagiku, itu adalah hal ganjil. Telah terlihat dihadapanku, berbagai macam bentuk kehidupan di luar nalar manusia.

Aku, seorang remaja usia pertengahan. Takdirku adalah mencari suatu hal bernama misteri. Meski itu merepotkan, tapi harus dijalankan. Salah satu impianku adalah menjalani kehidupan yang tentram, damai, dan bebas seperti awan. Tapi, itu semua hanya mimpi. Sejak mulai aktif memecahkan suatu kasus, hidupku dipenuhi dengan kesibukan. Serangkaian misteri menjejali syaraf otakku. Seperti sebuah TTS, aku harus memecahkan kode-kode atau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Menggunakan otakku untuk berpikir. Beroperasi menyaring analisa, mencari kemungkinan, jawaban, dan fakta. Membuat setrategi bak bermain catur. Itu semua adalah tugasku sebagai detektif dibalik layar.

Namun sekarang, saat bayangan hitam mulai melilit tubuhku, mencekik leher dan menghambat saluran pernafasan, bayangan nyala api mulai membakar tubuhku, menghancurkan, dan meleburkan. Saat itu, otakku memproses kenyataan, bahwa sebentar lagi, pasti impianku akan menjadi sebuah angan-angan tak berarti.

Tapi, paling tidak ada satu impianku yang mungkin akan terwujud. Hn, ya , mati dengan rasa kepuasan. Kepuasan karena ketidakmampuanku memecahkan sebuah kasus.

* * *

XxX

**Detektif Bayangan**

**Bagian Satu**

**Surat Berantai**

XxX

**_(Shikamaru POV)_**

Dulu sekali sebelum Paman Asuma meninggal, aku pernah bertanya kepadanya untuk apa manusia diciptakan. Paman Asuma menjawab 'Manusia diciptakan untuk menjalani kehidupan, di mana manusia hanya diberikan satu kesempatan untuk hidup'. Kemudian aku segera mengambil papan catur dan menatanya di depan Paman Asuma. Aku berpikir, jika aku tak memanfaatkan waktu luang, mungkin kehidupanku akan sia-sia.

Beranjak remaja, aku mulai memikirkan masa depanku. Aku ingin menjalani kehidupan dengan kedamaian. Setelah dewasa nanti, aku ingin memiliki seorang istri. Hn, tidak perlu terlalu cantik, lalu, dua orang anak, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Kemudian, aku ingin meninggal duluan sebelum istriku.

Namun, aku mulai tersadar, kalau itu semua sepertinya hanya sebuah angan-angan yang hanya memiliki kemungkinan kurang dari 5% untuk terjadi. Setelah Paman Asuma meninggal, kehidupanku menjadi berubah drastis. Takdirku mulai berubah. Sekarang ini, aku mempunyai tittle sebagai 'detektif bayangan'.

Mungkin, julukan itu diberikan karena aku tak pernah memunculkan sosokku saat memecahkan kasus. Aku selalu menyembunyikan diri dibalik layar. Meskipun menjadi seorang detektif terkadang sangatlah merepotkan, tapi aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku. Di dalam ruangan aku berperan sebagai detektif dengan panggilan sandi 'S'. Di luar ruangan aku berperan sebagai murid biasa di sebuah sekolah swasta. Tak ada orang yang curiga ataupun tahu jika aku adalah detektif dengan panggilan 'S', bahkan orang tuaku.

Namun pada akhirnya, aku mulai berpikir ada seseorang yang mengetahui identitasku.

Mungkin.

Sebuah amplop cokelat berbentuk persegi panjang dengan sebuah perangko tertempel di sudut amplop. Teksturnya yang sangat biasa, membuat surat itu terlihat tak begitu menarik. Di zaman yang sudah modern, di mana semua orang sudah menggunakan surat elektronik untuk bertukar informasi. Bagiku amplop cokelat itu sangatlah menarik. Pelayan rumahku menemukannya di teras depan gerbang. Awalnya sang pelayan berniat membuangnya. Tapi, segera kucegah sesaat sebelum amplop itu jatuh ke bak sampah.

Mataku segera menjelajah ke segala sudut amplop. Dari kiri ke kanan terus ke bawah lalu belakang mencari tanda pengirim amplop itu. Dengan hati-hati mulai kurobek bagian samping amplop, kutarik secarik kertas lusuh perlahan dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Kemudian kubuka lipatannya, tampak tulisan latin yang tidak begitu rapi. Tinta merah yang timbul dan meredup, membuat tulisan itu terlihat samar.

**.oOo.**

**"Aku adalah sesuatu yang mampu melihat masa depan, mengubah takdir, bahkan mengetahui kapan datangnya KEMATIAN"**

**.oOo.**

Sesaat jantungku berdegup kencang. Otakku mulai mencerna isi dari surat misterius itu. Apa ini, sebuah terorkah? Atau hanya orang iseng yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan amplop ini di depan pintu gerbang.

Kulipat kembali surat itu, lalu kumasukkan ke dalam laci.

XxX

Dua hari berikutnya sebuah amplop cokelat kembali tergeletak di depan gerbang. Aku kembali memungutnya. Bentuk dan tulisannya sama seperti surat dua hari yang lalu. Yang terlihat berbeda hanyalah isinya.

**.oOo.**

**"Bila kau bermain api, maka kau akan terbakar. Api adalah musuhmu."**

**.oOo.**

Aku menatap lekat tulisan itu diam tanpa kata. Aku kembali menyimpan surat misterius itu.

XxX

Empat hari kemudian masih sama dengan dua surat sebelumnya, hanya saja waktu ditemukannya pada malam hari. Aku menatap surat itu cukup lama hingga tak sadar ayahku tiba-tiba saja sudah di sampingku lalu menepuk pundakku.

**.oOo.**

**"cepat atau lambat Kematian pasti akan datang. April 27. Hosikage Kisame, Hokaido 09:57 PM"**

**.oOo.**

Raut wajah ayah menunjukan kebahagiaan yang menggebu. Ia senang bukan karena surat-surat itu, tetapi lebih kepada ketika melihat raut wajahku saat berpikir.

Jemariku sibuk menuangkan goresan pena di atas kertas kosong, mencoba membuat sebuah analisis tentang isi surat itu. Wajahku datar, namun tatapan mata jelas menunjukan tanda tanya besar "Apakah ini adalah keisengan seseorang atau penjahat yang mencoba membingungkan Ayah? Di sini tertulis nama seseorang, tanggal, jam, dan nama kota."

Ayah hanya berdeham, lalu mengganti channel Tv "Tadinya ayah berpikir begitu, karena belakangan ini tidak ada kasus serius. Tapi tentang nama orang, mungkin dia mencoba membingungkan kita."

Otakku mulai bekerja setelah mendengar jawaban ayah. Persentase kemungkinan orang iseng yang melakukannya adalah 1%, lalu 3% untuk penjahat yang meneror, dan 5% untuk musuh yang menyimpan dendam Pada ayah. Sejauh ini aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan sebatas itu. Tapi jika ternyata terjadi sesuatu dan berkaitan dengan tulisan di surat tadi, mungkin kesimpulanku akan berubah.

Keesokan harinya sebelum berangkat sekolah, aku menyuruh pelayanku untuk memasang beberapa kamera CCTV di depan gerbang. Rasa penasaran kini telah menjalar menjadi sesuatu yang mengganjal di otak.

"Semua kamera telah terpasang di sekitar gerbang depan. Totalnya ada 4 kamera."

Aku menyeruput tehku, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Rasa penasaranku sedikit menurun setelah mendengar laporan pelayanku tadi.

XxX

pagi-pagi buta, cuacanya kurang baik karena gerimis yang mengguyur kota. Sosok laki-laki berjubah hitam lengan panjang. Posturnya seperti anak usia remaja. Dia berjalan dari seberang jalan, lalu menyeberang ke sisi yang lain. Berjalan menunduk seolah-olah mengetahui ada kamera yang mengintai, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah payung hitam. Dengan sengaja tapi tampak tidak sengaja, dia menjatuhkan sepucuk amplop tepat saat dia melintas di depan gerbang.

**.oOo.**

**"Api kini mulai membakar. Diriku kini telah berubah menjadi dewa. Dewa yang akan menyingkirkan ak**tivi**tas para pengganggu."**

**.oOo.**

Aku mulai menganalisis maksud surat terakhir. Kulihat dan kubaca berulang-ulang, mencari sebuah petunjuk lain dari surat itu. Mataku langsung terbelalak menyadari sesuatu. huruf t-i-v-i dalam kata aktivitas ditulis meredup, sehingga menimbulkan perbedaan samar dengan huruf lain. Dengan gugup aku berlari brutal, menuju ruang bersantai lalu segera menyalakan Tv. Mengganti setiap channel mencari acara yang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan surat-surat misterius itu.

"Lintas berita, seorang pria di temukan tewas di dalam hotel kota Hokaido. Korban ditemukan pada tanggal 27 april malam tadi tepatnya pukul 21:57. Polisi tidak dapat mengidentifikasi korban karena mayat hangus terbakar. Tapi menurut informasi korban bernama Hosikage Kisame. Saat ini para polisi berasumsi kalau ini kasus bunuh diri."

Tubuhku bergetar melihat berita itu. Hanya kebetulan atau memang sudah direncanakan. Tapi, di TKP tidak ditemukan bukti adanya pembunuhan. Namun dengan adanya surat-surat yang aku temukan, 89% kematian orang bernama Hosikage Kisame adalah pembunuhan yang sudah direncanakan. Aku hanya perlu menyelidiki ini lebih mendalam agar tahu apa motif pembunuhan ini.

XxX

Hari berikutnya, sebuah surat dengan bentuk yang sama kembali ditemukan. Hal ini jelas membuatku bingung. Biasanya kedatangan surat itu dua hari atau tiga hari sekali.

Di surat, tulisannya pun berubah menjadi tulisan biasa namun tak begitu rapi. Tinta yang digunakan berwarna hitam. hanya dua buah kata satu huruf.

**.oOo.**

**"Helpp Mee 'S'.."**

**.oOo.**

"Kenapa harus minta tolong?" Suaraku datar tapi penuh dengan kebingungan.

Apakah ayah bisa merasakan ekspresi dibalik wajah seriusku?

"Surat itu mungkin ditujukan untuk ayah, bukan untukmu. Simbol 'S' mungkin saja merujuk pada ayah yang berarti 'Shikaku', yang mana pengirim mengira ayah adalah 'S' walaupun ayah tak tahu untuk apa pengirim minta tolong kepada detektif terkenal bertaraf internasional itu." Suara ayah menanggapi omonganku.

Aku hanya terdiam, sementara ayah menepuk pundakku lalu pergi. Hari ini ayah dipanggil kepolisian untuk menyelesaikan kasus kematian Hosikage Kisame.

Sementara ayah berjalan menuju pintu depan, aku memanggil pelayanku. Memintanya untuk memasang kamera tambahan di setiap sudut gerbang, agar dapat melihat wajah pemuda pengirim surat dari bawah.

XxX

Kali ini dua buah surat sekaligus dengan isi yang berbeda.

**.oOo.**

**"Please, Help Me 'S'.."**

**.oOo.**

**"Mei, 16. Kakuzu, Newcastle. 04:40 PM"**

**.oOo.**

Hanya ketika permukaan surat itu dipenuhi cipratan darah, aku mengamati pemuda itu datang menggunakan mantel tebal, yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terlihat besar. Pemuda itu merunduk berhati-hati, mengalihkan wajahnya sepintas kepada kamera terdekat.

Wajah yang penuh luka, dari bekas-bekas penganiayaan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengorek tenggorokanku, segera kutengguk teh dengan cepat.

**.oOo.**

**"Kenapa kau tidak membalas suratku?"**

**.oOo.**

Terlihat rapi dan tebal, sehingga mudah dibaca. Aku menghitung persentase kemungkinan surat itu ditulis oleh dua orang berbeda. Tiga orang grafologi pun aku panggil untuk memastikan. Dan sesuai dugaanku, surat ini memang ditulis oleh dua orang berbeda. Kesimpulanku kini berubah, aku mulai berpikir ada seseorang yang menyuruh pemuda pengirim surat, untuk mengirimkan surat padaku. Lalu, si pengirim surat di siksa oleh si penyuruh yang kemudian si pengirim akhirnya menulis surat untuk memintaku menolongnya.

Jika aku jadi dia, aku pasti akan melapor kepada polisi. Tapi, kenapa justru dia meminta bantuanku? Lalu, tau dari mana kalau aku adalah 'S'? Pertanyaan yang masih menjadi misteri masih terus berputar-putar di otakku.

Frekuensi datangnya surat ini meningkat sebanyak 90%, dari dua sampai satu minggu sekali menjadi setiap hari. Untuk hari-hari berikutnya, pengirim hanya menulis tanggal, nama, tempat, dan waktu yang berbeda dari surat sebelumnya. Dan yang membuatku bingung, kesemua nama itu pasti muncul di Tv sebagai korban bunuh diri dengan membakar tubuh sendiri serta tanggal, tempat, dan waktu kematian sesuai dengan yang tertulis di surat.

**.oOo.**

**"Help Me Please!"**

**.oOo.**

Kata 'Help' mengisi seluruh ruang di selembar kertas.

**.oOo.**

**"Juni, 19. Deidara, Roma. 06:07 AM"**

**.oOo.**

Di surat selanjutnya aku bisa menebak kalau isi surat itu pasti menunjukkan kematian yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Juga kata 'Help Me' ini yang ditulis dengan kecepatan tinggi. Di titik terakhir dari tanda seru, dapat dilihat kalau orang yang menulis merasa takut yang mana dia membuat titik dengan tekanan sehingga membuat kertasnya berlubang.

.**oOo.**

**"Help Me"**

**.oOo.**

Aku mencium bau kertasnya, berbau amis. Apapun itu, kertasnya pasti terkena cairan semacam darah yang telah mengering.

**.oOo.**

**"Juni, 30. Hidan, Liverpool. 00:00 AM"**

**.oOo.**

Belakangan ini, aku menjadi kawatir, kalau seandainya nama yang tertulis di surat adalah namaku atau nama ayahku, mungkinkah akan mati juga?

**.oOo.**

**"H.M 'S'. Aku akan mati, Hel-"**

**.oOo.**

H.M jelas merujuk pada kata Help Me. Tapi di akhir kalimat? Sesaat aku bergidik. Reaksi yang cukup wajar, pikirku. Siapapun yang melihat ini, pasti tahu bagaimana sang penulis berusaha keras untuk menulis dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya.

XxX  


**.oOo.**

**"Juli, 1. Kankuro, Washington. 03:45 AM"**

**"Juli, 2. Yahiko, Los Angles. 05:64 PM"**

**"Juli, 3. Tobi, Moscow. 02:22 PM"**

**.oOo.**

Lima puluh empat Nama orang, tempat, dan waktu yang berbeda, juga tanggal yang menunjukan dari satu juli sampai empat belas juli memenuhi seluruh kertas itu. Pada hari berikutnya aku menunggu kedatangan surat itu sampai seminggu lebih, pemuda itu tidak datang lagi. Apa dia mati? Pikirku.

Totalnya ada 19 buah surat. Kuurutkan satu per satu, dengan memberi tanda pada sudut amplop. Di waktu luang, aku menyempatkan diri untuk membaca kembali dari surat pertama hingga terakhir. Aku memasukan satu per satu surat kedalam mesin scanner apa ada tulisan yang tidak terlihat secara kasat mata. Aku mencari apakah ada pecahan petunjuk yang tak terbaca.

Setiap hari, aku melihat Tv berita acara. Nama orang yang tertulis di surat itu, pasti muncul dan menjadi perbincangan hangat karena kematian mereka yang tidak wajar. Dan yang menjadi mesteri baru, kesemua orang itu adalah para penjahat yang lolos dari jeratan hukum. Hal ini semakin menjadi sorotan media dari berbagai negara sekaligus menjadi kasus serius yang sangat membingungkan, karena kematian dengan tubuh terbakar secara tiba-tiba telah terjadi tidak hanya di negara Jepang. Para polisi pun terang-terangan mengatakan, kalau mereka mengalami kebuntuan menangani kasus ini.

"Ayah berpikir kalau surat yang kau temukan beberapa waktu yang lalu ada kaitannya dengan kasus ini." Gumam ayah sambil menjalankan biji catur kuda ke arah samping kiri membentuk huruf L.

Aku menggeser ster ke arah serong kanan belakang beberapa petak "Mungkin saja. Hn , sudahkah ayah menemukan sesuatu dari kasus yang ayah tangani?"

Ayah melipat kedua tangan di depan dada seraya memejamkan mata, beliau menggeleng pelan "Belum. Tapi ayah sudah sepakat dengan kepala kepolisian investigasi, setelah rapat antar negara nanti. Kami ingin mengusulkan untuk meminta bantuan S menangani kasus ini."

"SKAK." Suara ayah di akhir kalimatnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, jantungku berdegup kencang beberapa kali hingga keadaanku tenang kembali. Wajah ayah menunjukan ekspresi senang karena berhasil menyekakku. Tapi sebenarnya, hal yang menyebabkan aku kaget, bukanlah karena diskak, melainkan karena ayah bilang ingin meminta bantuan S, detektif terhebat di dunia bertaraf internasional. Secara tidak langsung, ayah meminta bantuanku untuk menyelesaikan kasusnya. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku menjadi panas nenjalar lalu berpusat di bagian tengkuk. Aku tahu perasaan ini. Hn , ya. Ini adalah perasaan saat aku akan menangani kasus besar yang sulit terpecahkan. Senyumku mengembang seperti bunga bermekaran.

"SKAK MAT." Gumamku.

XxX

_Naruto, 7 Juli 2034_

_05:40 AM_

Tiga buah e-mail berkedip di layar komputer. Aku langsung membukanya. Sudah bisa aku tebak, isinya tentang permohonan untuk S memecahkan kasus, dua dari ANBU satu dari kepolisian Jepang. ANBU adalah organisasi khusus dari Konohagakure untuk menangani berbagai kasus sulit.

CKLEEKK... Bunyi pintu kamar yang terbuka sempat membuatku kaget. Segera kututup akun e-mailku dan kubuka halaman awal Google.

"Maaf, apa ayah mengganggu? Ayah ingin bicara denganmu."

"Sama sekali tidak, sepuluh menit lagi aku akan turun."

"Baiklah, nanti temui ayah di ruang rapat keluarga."

"Ya." Jawabku datar.

Ayah hanya diam lalu berbalik berjalan menuju pintu keluar "Ayah." Panggilku "Bisa tolong matikan lampunya."

XxX

Kegelapan pekat menyelimuti. Hanya ada cahaya yang berpender dari layar komputer. Kubuka kembali e-mailku untuk membalas e-mail - e-mail yang masuk. Aku hanya menerima tawaran memecahkan kasus dari kepolisian Jepang. Selepas itu aku menyalakan lilin kemudian memejamkan mata, memikirkan apa langkah yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya.

Aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau surat itu merupakan petunjuk untuk memecahkan kasus kematian tak wajar yang sedang dibicarakan. Tapi, aku perlu bukti-bukti untuk menguatkan kesimpulanku. Kembali kulihat semua surat yang dulu aku temukan. Salah satu amplop kuangkat tinggi di udara, menggerakan lalu merabanya dari berbagai sisi dengan mata menyipit.

Hn , temuan yang bagus. Sederet kode rahasia berhasil kutemukan di bagian dalam amplop. Hal ini menyelesaikan sedikit misteri yang menyelimuti inti mesteri. Alasanku atas penemuan yang terlambat ini, adalah karena tidak punya cukup waktu sebelumnya.

Satu kata 'UMINO' terbentuk menghitam pada amplop pertama setelah aku dekatkan pada api lilin, terukir jelas di bagian dalam amplop. Di amplop kedua ada huruf 'IRU' dan 'KA' di amplop ketiga, kemudian amplop keempat, lima, terus hingga amplop terakhir pasti ada rangkaian huruf atau angka yang terbentuk.

Sekilas aku menunjukan senyum tipis atas penemuanku ini. Dari semua amplop yang membungkus surat khusus bertulis 'HELP ME/HELP ME PLEASE' terbentuklah sebuah kalimat baru.

**UMINO IRUKA. 023 MYOBOKU LAND KONOHAGAKURE, KANABI 'L'**

Permainan atau jebakan.

Petunjuk besar bagiku. Aku mencatat alamat tersebut di dalam kepala. Secara rahasia merencanakan untuk pergi tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Aku bisa berpura-pura mengajak seseorang untuk jalan-jalan atau sendiri juga tak masalah. Dengan begini takan ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa aku adalah S.

Mungkin minggu besok aku akan pergi.

* * *

Review?


	2. S Mulai Bergerak

**Terima kasih atas review anda sekalian. Saya sangat menghargai apapun review yang anda berikan.**

**Pertama. Perlu saya jelaskan kalau fiksi ini, sepenuhnya terinspirasi dari death note dan detectif conan. Ketika saya yang kecewa dengan kematian L, mulai terbesit ide cerita ini. Saya membuat ide yang sama, tapi tentunya dengan pendekatan yang lebih berbeda.**

**Bagi yang tidak suka dengan cerita detektif, saya sama sekali tidak memaksa anda untuk membaca ini. Oleh itu, saya persilahkan anda bagi yang tidak suka untuk tidak membaca cerita ini.**

**-terima kasih-**

* * *

XxX

**Detektif Bayangan**

**Bagian Dua**

**S Mulai Bergerak**

XxX

_**(Shikamaru POV)**_

Naruto, 8 Juli 2034.

04:00 AM

Aku sudah siap memulai petualanganku. Dari gerbang pintu utama, aku keluar mengenakan mantel bulu yang hangat berjalan melintasi trotoar. Wajahku tertunduk tenggelam dalam tudung jaket, hanya sedikit orang yang berjalan berlalu lalang di sekitarku. Cukup menguntungkan bagiku untuk beraksi. Walaupun aku berpapasan dengan seseorang, sangat mustahil orang itu menyapaku karena sebagian besar penduduknya bersifat individual. Aku sangat menyukai penampilanku yang tidak terlalu mengundang perhatian. Tidak ada 'S' di sini. Aku adalah Nara Shikamaru, yang sedang berjalan-jalan di hari minggu.

Namun, tak sedikit juga orang yang memandangiku.

Misalnya segerombolan orang berbadan besar yang berjalan di belakangku. Jaraknya sekitar lima meter dariku. Aku memperlambat laju kaki menjadi santai. Terlihat pula gerombolan tadi ikut memperlambat langkahnya. Aku mulai menganalisis, persentasenya 85% orang itu sedang membuntuti. Hn , benar. Mungkin saja mereka menginginkan uang yang ada di kantong mantelku.

Di blok berikutnya, aku menghentikan laju kaki lalu menengadahkan wajah. Di depan tampak sebuah tempat rekreasi memenuhi pandangan. Tampak juga gerombolan orang di belakangku ikut berhenti. Sepertinya ketertarikan mereka terhadapku jadi menurun.

**MYOBOKU LAND**

Alamat tersebut menuntunku ke sebuah tempat rekreasi.

Sepi sunyi menyelimuti suasana taman rekreasi yang seharusnya ramai. Hn , benar saja, sekarang ini masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Cukup wajar kalau tempat ini sepi.

Seorang gadis muda berbaju ungu berjaga di loket pintu utama. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah jalanan yang sepi. Dari tempat yang aman, aku mengamati tempat wanita itu duduk. Ada empat buah kamera yang terpasang di sekitar loket. Dua di sudut kanan dan kiri belakang gadis itu, dan dua di sudut kanan dan kiri depan gadis itu. Kubenarkan tudung jaket hingga tak lagi menyelimuti kepala. Aku segera melangkah, mendekat ke loket masuk Myoboku Land.

Wajah sang gadis terlihat kecut saat aku datang menghampiri. Matanya menyipit sehingga menyebabkan kedua alisnya bertaut. 59% ia tidak menyenangi kehadiranku yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Gadis itu berdiri dengan malas. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Katanya ramah, suaranya terdengar dipaksakan. "Maaf kalau anda ingin masuk, tempat ini baru dibuka puku-"

"Umino Iruka." Kataku cepat tanpa banyak penjelasan.

Kali ini dahinya terkerut, bibir bawahnya ia gigit kecil, lalu mengamatiku dari atas ke bawah. Dan hanya ketika mataku dan matanya saling bertemu pandang, aku segera mengalihkan pandangan pada pesawat telepon di atas meja tanpa maksud.

"Apa anda adalah kenalan atau saudaranya?" Tanya si Gadis, secuil kecurigaan tergambar jelas di suaranya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, tubuhku condong ke depan mendekat pada telinga si Gadis "Lebih dari itu," suaraku berbisik.

"Oh" Si Gadis mengangguk cepat "Maaf, saya turut berduka cita."

Wajahku dibalik keseriusan penuh kedataran, di depan si Gadis mataku terbelalak kaget "Kapan dia meninggal?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak tahu jelas dia meninggal atau tidak. Namun semenjak dia pulang ke kotanya, Konohagakure, sekitar sebulan yang lalu aku mendengar kabar kalau bus yang ditumpanginya saat pulang meledak."

Fakta berakumulasi dengan kecepatan cahaya di otakku. Sebulan yang lalu? Pemuda itu berhenti mengirim surat persis dua minggu yang lalu. Kemungkinannya adalah 40% pemuda itu seseorang yang masih memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Umino Iruka, atau hanya kurir pengantar surat. Apa motifnya dan siapa Umino Iruka?

Wajahku kembali datar "Sayang sekali, sepertinya saya terlambat."

"Sesungguhnya sebelum hari naas itu terjadi, keluarganya sering menelepon kemari untuk membujuk Umino agar mau pulang ke Konoha, namun dia selalu menolak dengan alasan sudah betah tinggal di kota ini, tapi entah kenapa sebulan yang lalu tiba-tiba dia meminta izin untuk pulang."

"Apa dia tinggal bersama istrinya di sini?" Tanyaku, mataku menatap lekat menunggu jawaban sang Gadis.

Si Gadis menatap bingung "Umino Iruka masih 17 tahun, dia belum menikah."

Sunyi beberapa saat.

"Maksud saya, paman atau bibinya." Aku ingin menggaruk belakang kepalaku, tapi kutahan tanganku di dalam kantong mantel "Saya rasa sepertinya dia selalu di siksa seseorang."

"Dia memang tinggal bersama pamannya, tapi setahun yang lalu, dia bilang ingin pindah dengan alasan ingin hidup mandiri." Si Gadis berhenti sejenak menghela napas seraya terpejam mencoba mengingat sesuatu "Sekitar enam bulan yang lalu pamannya datang kemari mencarinya, Namun saat itu Umino menghilang tak tahu kemana, dia kembali bekerja lagi tiga hari kemudian."

"Apa ia punya teman dekat?"

"Kurasa tidak ada, kami sesama pekerja di tempat ini jarang ngobrol bersamanya, paling hanya menyapa sesekali saat bertemu."

Aku bisa tahu kalau gadis itu berbohong. Jika dia bilang di antara pegawai yang bekerja di Myoboku Land jarang ngobrol dengan Umino, bagaimana dia tahu informasi tentang Umino sebanyak itu. Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Well, sebenarnya ada barang peninggalannya. keluarganya tidak ada yang datang bahkan untuk sekedar mengurus surat-surat keluar kerja karena kematian dan. . . . apa sebaiknya dititipkan kepada anda saja ya?"

Sudut bibir kananku tertarik ke atas "Tidak masalah."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar." Si Gadis terlihat menelepon seseorang untuk menyuruh membawakan barang peninggalan Umino.

Ketika si Gadis telah selesai menelepon, aku mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pena "Apa yang kau ingat dari sosok Umino Iruka?"

"Dia pemuda pekerja keras." Gumam Si Gadis "Agak pemalu, dan suka datang paling awal. Tapi yang paling aku ingat adalah ia selalu ceroboh."

"Agak berbeda dengan dirinya semasa kecil, seingat saya dia anak yang pendiam."

Si Gadis tertawa "Aku tau. . .!"

Aku diam menunggu dia bicara.

"Pasti kau adalah sahabat kecil Umino kan? Model rambutnya persis sepertimu."

"Anda benar." Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Berapa lama lagi barang yang akan kau titipkan datang?"

"Sebentar lagi. . ."

"Oh ya , bolehkah saya yang mengurus surat-surat keluar kerja Umino Iruka?"

"Maaf, ayahnya sudah datang mengurusnya."

"Aku menyipitkan mata. "Anda bilang keluarga dari Umino tidak datang kemari?"

Si Gadis tercengang sebentar "Maksud saya, ayahnya mengutus seseorang kemari untuk mengurusnya."

Aku mengerjap "Kapan? Sosoknya seperti apa?"

"Seorang pemuda berwajah tamp-" Si Gadis berhenti, menggigit bibirnya secara misterius.

"Apa anda ingat ciri-ciri yang lain seperti. . . ."

"Well, well. Pemuda dari Konoha berperawakan sepertimu, dengan pakaian hitam. Sebulan yang lalu, tepat tiga hari setelah kabar Umino meninggal."

Tanganku memainkan pena layaknya stick band, otakku mulai memproses analisis lainnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seseorang muncul dari balik pintu membawa tas berukuran sedang, lalu menyerahkannya kepada si Gadis "Nah, ini dia, milik Umino Iruka."

"Mungkin lebih baik saya menelepon ayah Umino dulu untuk memberi kabar." Kataku merogoh-rogoh isi saku celana yang sejak awal memang kosong "Oh" Aku menggaruk pipi "Agaknya ponsel saya tertinggal, boleh pinjam teleponnya?"

"Silahkan."

"Apa ada nomor ayah Umino?" berlagak mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Maaf." Si Gadis menggeleng, tersenyum manis "Sayang sekali saya tidak punya."

Ia Berbohong lagi.

"Baiklah." Aku menaruh gagang telepon kembali, lalu memperlihatkan secarik kertas di atas meja "Bisa tolong hubungi nomor ini?"

Ia tersenyum padaku dan meraih pesawat telepon, menekan digit demi digit dengan cepat "Tuan, sepertinya nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi, tuan, tuan?"

Aku rasa informasi yang kudapat sudah lebih dari cukup. Kubiarkan suara panggilan di belakangku, dengan santai aku berjalan menjauhi loket masuk Myoboku Land sambil menggendong tas berukuran sedang.

xXx

Sesuai dengan perkiraanku, seseorang sudah berada di dekat loket Myobuku Land. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah ponsel yang berkedip-kedip mengisyaratkan panggilan tak terjawab. Wajahnya tampak menggelap karena terselimuti bayang-bayang pepohonan.

Dia adalah asisten pribadiku. Di rumah dia berperan sebagai salah satu pelayan. Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui identitas 'S'. Alasanku memilih dia, karena menurutku dia memiliki bakat untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik senyumannya.

Aku berjalan santai tanpa menghiraukannya lalu melewatinya. Aku bergumam "Sai, nomor yang masuk ke ponselmu tadi-"

"Sudah saya periksa, ini adalah nomor telepon Myoboku Land," Ujar Sai tanpa perlu penjelasan "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan lagi?"

"Aku ingin operator mengecek semua daftar panggilan masuk ke Myoboku Land. Tandai semua nomor yang berasal dari Konohagakure, Khususnya dua bulan terakhir, dan lacak di mana lokasinya."

"Baik, secepatnya data itu akan segera saya proses." Ujar Sai, kemudian berjalan mengikutiku "Apa ada yang lain?"

"ya," Jawabku singkat "Aku ingin melakukan online coference dengan kepolisian Jepang, biasakah kau siapkan tempat aman untukku? Waktunya terserah, yang penting hari ini."

"Baik, nanti akan saya urus." Gumamnya, kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera melangkah masuk. Ayah dan Ibu tak ada di rumah. Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Aku segara melangkah menuju kamar, lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Akhirnya saat aku sendirian. Kubuka tas yang semenjak tadi membuatku penasaran. Tak aku sangka sebelumnya, di dalam tas itu, hanya ada sebuah kotak merah misterius. Permukaannya datar dan sangat biasa. Di antara tutupnya, ada sebuah pengunci menggunakan angka kombinasi.

Aku mencoba memasukan angka-angka, karena angkanya cuma tiga digit. Kemungkinan bisa terbuka sangatlah besar. Tapi, memang nasibku kurang beruntung. Beberapa kali aku selalu salah memasukan kombinasi angka. Hingga akhirnya aku teringat tentang pesan rahasia itu.

**023**

Nomor kombinasinya 023. Sesegera mungkin aku masukan angka-angka itu. Dan, terbukalah pengunci itu. Kemudian kubuka perlahan tutupnya, di dalam kotak hanya ada sebuah buku, dengan sepucuk surat yang sepertinya sudah sangat lama berada di sini.

.**oOo.**

**"APA KAU TAHU? MATI MUNGKIN POLA UNTUK MENGELABUHI SESEORANG. DAN KEHIDUPAN MERUPAKAN BAGIAN SELINGAN SEKELOMPOK ORANG SEBELUM MELANGKAH MENUJU KEMATIAN"**

**.oOo.**

Apa maksud semua ini? Aku mulai berpikir kalau teka-teki ini semakin rumit. Selanjutnya, dengan hati-hati ku ambil buku itu. Bentuk dan tebalnya umum seperti buku biasa dengan ukuran kira-kira 30x20 cm. Warnanya hitam pekat, dengan sampul depan berlambang gambar seperti kipas. 87% buku ini adalah milik Umino Iruka yang sengaja ia simpan untukku.

Ada sedikit titik terang setelah aku melihat dan membaca isi dari buku bersampul kipas itu. Di dalamnya, terdapat tulisan yang menunjukan nama-nama orang yang juga tertulis dalam surat. Sekarang ini masih tanggal 8 Juli, orang yang namanya dituliskan pada tanggal sebelum hari ini sudah mati dan namanya juga tercantum di buku. Lalu, orang yang namanya dituliskan pada hari sesudah hari ini, belum ada di berita bahwa orang itu telah mati, atau pun nama mereka tercantum dalam buku ini.

Kesimpulannya adalah orang yang telah mati karena terbakar, namanya akan ditulis pada buku ini. Sekarang buku ini sudah berada di tanganku. Aku ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang yang memiliki buku ini sebelumnya. Aku bisa menyimpulkan, kalau seseorang yang bekerja di Myoboku Land memiliki hubungan dengan pembunuhan yang sedang terjadi. Karena aku bisa memastikan, kalau tulisan di buku ini tidaklah sama dengan tulisan-tulisan yang pernah aku lihat.

"Satu lagi petunjuk bagus. Aku rasa ini adalah saatnya membuat rencana." Gumamku sembari tersenyum.

XxX

_**(Normal POV)**_

Di sebuah tempat hiburan. Tampak suasana sangat mencengkram karena telah ditemukan mayat seseorang yang hangus terbakar.

"Di sini anggota tim penyidik sudah berada di lokasi ditemukannya korban." terlihat seseorang sedang mengidentifikasi seorang korban tewas "Korban ditemukan dalam kondisi yang bisa dibilang sama dengan korban-korban sebelumnya."

Tut. . .Tut. . . bunyi telepon tiba-tiba dimatikan sepihak.

Paris, 10 Juli 2034

10.21 AM.

Dua hari kemudian di gedung pertemuan rahasia, tampak para penyidik dari berbagai negara tengah mengadakan suatu rapat yang membahas tentang kasus kematian dua hari yang lalu. . .

"Itulah tadi, orang ke seribu tujuh ratus lima puluh enam yang kita ketahui tewas dua hari yang lalu, tentunya dengan ciri-ciri yang sama dengan korban-korban sebelumnya." jelas pemimpin rapat.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga, orang-orang itu memang pantas dihukum mati." Ucap salah satu peserta rapat.

"Jangan membuat kesimpulan dengan tak bertanggung jawab seperti itu, meskipun yang dibunuh penjahat kelas berat. Tapi membunuh tetap saja membunuh." Timpal peserta rapat lainnya.

"Tapi belum dipastikan kalau itu adalah pembunuhan bukan?" Sanggah peserta lainnya.

"Seribu tujuh ratus lima puluh enam orang ditemukan tewas dengan ciri-ciri yang sama? Mana mungkin mereka bunuh diri! Meskipun belum ada bukti, sudah jelas itu pembunuhan!" Sahut peserta yang lain dengan emosi.

"Tapi mustahil. Dalam waktu singkat membunuh orang sebanyak itu di tempat berbeda!" Ucap peserta lainnya.

"Kami menyimpulkan ini sebagai pembunuhan terencana yang sangat rahasia yang dilakukan oleh suatu organisasi besar." Tambah yang lain.

"Kalau menyebut organisasi besar, pikiran kita pasti tertuju pada ANBU dan AKATSUKI." Ucap peserta lain seperti menuduh.

"Apa maksudnya!" Seorang peserta langsung berdiri tak terima.

"Cukup!" Terlihat orang dengan pangkat lebih tinggi berteriak keras mencoba menenangkan suasana, "Tolong jangan bercanda lagi." Suasana yang semula ribut dengan banyak argumen yang muncul kini kembali tenang.

"Ini bukanlah rapat anak-anak SD, jadi tolong berikan argumen yang masuk akal!" Jelas orang yang sama lagi "Aku berikan satu kesempatan lagi untuk semua peserta memberikan argumennya."

Seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri "Kami menyimpulkan kematian dengan tubuh terbakar ini akibat kondisi medis yang disebut Spontaneous Human Combustion atau lebih dikenal SHC." jelas seseorang bernama Orochimaru yang sesaat menjadikan suasana rapat diam karena para peserta tercengang mendengar kesimpulan ini.

"Apa anda bisa menjelaskan detailnya?" Seru salah satu orang wakil Jepang, detektif Shikaku sepertinya tertarik dengan argumen Orochimaru.

"Baik, mula-mula api muncul pada SHC secara spontan akibat reaksi kimia di dalam tubuh, tanpa melibatkan panas eksternal dari lingkungan. Yang kemudian menjalar membakar tubuh hingga hangus melalui lemak-lemak di dalam tubuh yang berfungsi sebagai minyak. Peristiwa ini sudah diselidiki secara menyeluruh oleh badan penyidik dari negara kami. Dan saya simpulkan ini adalah SHC, sebuah fenomena yang hingga kini belum bisa dijelaskan dengan cukup memandai." Jelasnya.

"Oh, begitu?" Jawab detektif Shikaku enteng sambil melipat tangan di depan dada "Apa SHC itu hanya berlaku untuk para penjahat?" Tanyanya lagi sembari terpejam, seketika membuat Orochimaru membisu.

Orochimaru hanya diam tersentak dengan pertanyaan singkat itu. Dia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Dia kembali duduk.

"Nah, maka dari itu, kita tak bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa dari kasus ini." Kata seorang peserta seperti putus asa "Tak ada petunjuk apa-apa untuk kita." Tambahnya lagi.

"Dasar! Kalau mati dengan wajar, mungkin akan beda masalahnya." Umpat peserta lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita voting apakah ini kasus pembunuhan atau bukan?" Usul peserta lain dengan ide yang bisa dibilang cukup gila.

"Waa. . . Wa. . ."

Suasana jadi semakin tegang, memanas, kacau, dan tak terkontrol.

Di dalam keributan itu, tiba-tiba suasana kembali tenang setelah seseorang masuk dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa koper. Dia menenteng sebuah koper yang cukup menarik perhatian.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Hah, hah, hah. . ." Dia tampak berkeringan tapi tetap tersenyum.

"Sai!" Kata Shikaku terkesiap, wajahnya begitu kaget melihat pelayannya yang memang sengaja ia ajak atas usul anaknya, Shikamaru.

Kemudian, Sai melangkah maju mendekat kepada Shikaku lalu berbisik. Beberapa saat kemudian, Shikaku seperti terbelalak dan segera mengangguk. Sai berjalan maju, mengeluarkan laptop kemudian menghubungkannya pada proyektor. Para peserta dibuat bingung oleh aksi Sai yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Mohon tenang, saya akan menghubungkan kalian langsung dengan S. Jadi, tolong dengarkan baik-baik." Ucap Sai kemudian menyalakan laptopnya, seketika suasana menjadi tenang.

"Apakah S? Detektif misterius itu? Kita tidak pernah membuat janji bukan?" Tanya peserta dari salah satu negara.

Terlihat salah seorang maju kemudian mengambil mic "Maaf bapak-bapak sekalian, mohon untuk tenang." Beberapa saat suasana menjadi tenang.

"Perlu anda ketahui, sesungguhnya kamilah meminta bantuan S untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini." kata kepala kepolisian Jepang "Sebelumnya kami sudah melakukan online coference beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan kami memintanya untuk membuat kesimpulan pada hari ini. Jadi tolong dengarkan baik-baik." Jelasnya.

Tak berapa lama, terlihat huruf S besar mulai memenuhi semua layar.

"Para hadirin yang terhormat, saya S. . . ." Ucap suara yang keluar dari speaker terdengar seperti sudah dimanipulasi. "Maaf jika saya tiba-tiba muncul di rapat anda sekalian. Hari ini, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal."

Suasana seketika menjadi sunyi sepi.

"Kasus ini adalah kasus terbesar, tersulit, dan paling bersejarah di dunia. Sesuai janji saya sebelumnya, hari ini saya akan membuat kesimpulan." Jelas S, semua peserta mendengarkan dengan serius temasuk detektif Shikaku.

"Untuk memecahkan kasus ini, saya minta pada anda semua, para anggota kepolisian untuk membantu saya, khususnya kepolisian Jepang. Bagaimana kepala kepolisian jepang, Fugaku Uchiha? Apa anda bersedia? Karena saya bisa memastikan, asal mula kasus ini terjadi di jepang." Tanya S tanpa ragu.

"Tentu, aku pasti membantu. Tapi, kenapa harus jepang?" Ucap kepala kepolisian Fugaku Uchiha.

"Pertama, saya akan menyimpulkan kalau ini sebagai kasus pembunuhan. Tentang alasannya, saya rasa tak perlu dijelaskan, karena hal itu akan langsung saya buktikan kepada anda sekalian. Dalam beberapa hari ke depan, saya akan berkonfrontasi langsung dengan pelaku. Oleh itu, mari ikuti rencana saya."

Para peserta rapat pun lantas berdiskusi tentang ini.

Sebelas menit kemudian, hasil keputusan rapat telah keluar. Namun para peserta rapat masih bingung dengan rencana S.

"Jadi, jika anda sekalian mengikuti apa yang aku perintahkan. Aku bisa membuktikan bahwa kasus ini adalah pembunuhan." Tukas S di akhir penjelasannya.

"Baik, jika itu keinginanmu kami bersedia. Tapi, apa rencana itu akan berhasil? Kira-kira berapa presentase keberhasilannya." Tanya pimpinan rapat.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Hn , tujuh, tidak, lima, ya, lima persen."

"Apa?! Lima persen? Jangan bercanda?!" Sambung salah satu peserta rapat terlihat emosi "Kami mendengarkan semua penjelasanmu, kami bersedia untuk memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan untuk menjalankan rencanamu? Tapi kenapa cuma lima persen!"

"Tuan, tolong kendalikan emosi anda. Walau presentasenya cuma lima persen, itu lebih baik daripada kita hanya berdiam diri dalam kebuntuan."

Peserta itu menunduk setelah orang dengan pangkat yang lebih tinggi berbicara "Maaf," Singkat peserta tadi menyadari emosinya yang terlalu meluap.

"Baik. Kalau anda paham, sampai jumpa tiga hari lagi." Pamit S, bersamaan dengan itu layar proyektor pun mati.

Rapat itu pun berakhir dengan rasa penasaran di masing-masing peserta. Mereka tak tahu apa yang akan S lakukan tentang konfrontasi itu. S hanya menjelaskan hal-hal apa saja yang ia butuhkan dalam menjalankan rencananya.

XxX

"Sai," Gumam Shikaku sambil berjalan di koridor ruangan.

Sai seperti biasa, hanya tersenyum dan masih terus berjalan mengikuti Shikaku "Iya, ada apa tuan?"

"Apa kau kenal S?" Tanya Shikaku curiga sambil menatap senyum Sai yang misterius.

"S ya," Sai tersenyum khas "Kupikir semua orang kenal dengannya. Dia detektif bertaraf internasional, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya."

"Maksudku kenal secara pribadi?"

"Kalau pribadi kurasa tidak." Singkat Sai.

"Oh, tadinya kupikir kau kenal dengannya secara pribadi. Lantas bagaimana bisa kau menghubungkan kami dengan S?"

Diam sesaat, keduanya berhenti.

"Saat aku menunggu tuan di depan, seseorang berpakaian hitam menyerahkan koper ini kepadaku. Dia menyuruhku untuk menghubungkan S dengan para peserta rapat menggunakan laptop ini." Dusta Sai sambil menunjukan kopernya, gerakan tubuh maupun ekspresi tak menunjukan tanda-tanda kebohongan.

"Jadi, begitu." Jawab Shikaku, percaya begitu saja. "Lain kali jika kau bertemu dengan orang berbaju hitam lagi, tolong segera hubungi aku."

"Baik Tuan."

Keduanya kemudian kembali berjalan. Di depan, sebuah mobil sudah siap menunggu. Mereka lalu masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan tempat pertemuan rahasia itu.

XxX

Sedangkan di tempat lain, terlihat seorang pemuda sedang berjalan sendirian di trotoar. Posturnya sama seperti seorang remaja pada umumnya. Rambutnya bewarna raven, dengan surai mencuat ke belakang, semakin menambah ketampanan pemuda itu.

"Cuacanya cukup bagus." Gumam pemuda itu berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan mengisi kedua kantong celana.

* * *

Review?


	3. Takdir

**Saya sangat berterima kasih atas review anda sekalian. Khususnya utuk anda, yang mengikuti cerita fiksi saya dari awal. Apapun review anda, sangatlah berkenaan di hati saya. Selama anda sekalian memberi review, insyaAllah saya akan tetap menulis.**

**-terima kasih-**

* * *

XxX

**Detektif Bayangan**

**Bagian Tiga**

**Takdir**

XxX

_**(Shikamaru POV)**_

Naruto, 11 Juli 2034

07.00 AM

Hari ini aku telah lulus dari sekolah SMA Swasta. Seperti yang telah kuduga, menjadi pringkat satu nasional. Meski itu seharusnya menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri, aku tak begitu menyukainya. Pagi ini aku berencana pergi untuk berlibur sekedar merayakan kelulusanku, meski tujuan sebenarnya bukan begitu. Setelah mendapat izin dari ayah dan ibu, aku mulai terbang ke kota Konohagakure bersama Sai, pelayan setiaku.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Lambaian tangan Ibu, melepas kepergianku.

Aku hanya membalasnya sambil melirik dari jendela pesawat.

Perjalanan panjang di atas pesawat.

Sai duduk tegap di sebelahku. Sementara aku hanya duduk bosan memandang awan yang ada di luar jendela sambil memikirkan teka-teki yang ditinggalkan Umino Iruka.

08.15 AM

Sampai di bandara Otogakure. setelah turun dari pesawat, kami berjalan melewati jalur khusus di bandara yang tidak mencolok perhatian. Di luar, mobil jemputan sudah siap menunggu. Kira-kira empat puluh lima menit perjalanan, rasa kantuk mulai menyerang. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, wajah kutundukan dan matapun terpejam.

Ketika bangun, bukan pemandangan laut atau tol, melainkan orang-orang yang sedang berdesakan di sepanjang trotoar memenuhi pemandangan di luar kaca mobil.

Beberapa pasang mata melirik penasaran ke arah mobilku.

"Sai, di mana ini?"

"Pusat perbelanjaan daerah Konoha, kita akan segera menuju hotel. Apa ada yang kau inginkan?"

Aku memikirkan sesusatu "Satu set papan catur."

Sai mengangguk mengiyakan permintaanku. Mobil berhenti di sebelah toko mainan.

Lebih banyak orang menoleh penasaran ke arah mobilku. Pandangan mata mereka seolah mampu menembus gelapnya kaca mobil. Menarik napas dalam, lalu kuhembuskan perlahan seraya merebahkan tubuhku ke bantalan kursi.

Mengisi waktu luang, aku kembali membuka secarik kertas berisi pesan misterius yang ada di dalam kotak merah.

**.oOo.**

**"APA KAU TAHU? MATI MUNGKIN POLA UNTUK MENGELABUHI SESEORANG. DAN KEHIDUPAN MERUPAKAN BAGIAN SELINGAN SEKELOMPOK ORANG SEBELUM MELANGKAH MENUJU KEMATIAN"**

**.oOo.**

Aku bangkit lalu menggerakan kedua tanganku. Menempelkan ujung di setiap jari-jariku dengan jari-jari yang lain. Aku mulai menganalisis. Apa di surat ini ada pesan yang tersirat maupun tersurat secara rahasia?

Hanya ketika aku teringat kepada surat berantai. Aku mendapat sebuah clue baru. Sebelum surat ini kudapatkan, ada sebuah surat yang menyatakan bahwa api adalah musuhku.

API.

Saat aku mengalami kebuntuan waktu menganalisis surat berantai, aku tak sengaja mendekatkan amplop pada api lilin. Ternyata akibat reaksi itu, aku mendapatkan pesan rahasia yang ada pada amplop. Pada bagian dalam amplop ada sebuah pesan terbentuk menghitam yang diakibatkan reaksi api lilin yang di dekatkan pada amplop.

Mungkinkah.

Aku segera menggeledah seisi mobil. Di setiap sudut mobil, aku mencari korek api yang saat ini benar-benar aku butuhkan. Kali ini aku beruntung. Kutemukan sebuah korek api dengan satu batang biji korek.

Aku menyulutnya dan mendekatkan api pada tulisan di surat itu. Kugoyang-goyangkan dari ujung hingga ke ujung lain. Dalam beberapa kali, terlihat beberapa huruf menghitam menjadi tak bisa dibaca, serta beberapa huruf masih utuh seperti sedia kala.

Hasilnya, sebuah kalimat baru kembali terbentuk. Pesan rahasia yang aku cari sejak pertama kali aku menemukan surat ini akhirnya muncul.

**.oOo.**

**A** K** **U * ***I **NG*IN P*** U**** *****LA**** *******NG. DAN KE******* M******** BA*** **LI**** SEK******* O**** ******* **L****AH ****** ********.**

**.oOo.**

Jika di teliti lebih jauh, huruf-huruf itu bila dirangkai, akan melahirkan sebuah kalimat baru.

**'AKU INGIN PULANG DAN KEMBALI SEKOLAH'**

Pulang dan kembali sekolah. Umino dikatakan baru berumur 17 tahun dan sudah bekerja lama di Myoboku Land. Masuk akal juga jika dia ingin bersekolah kembali.

Aku kembali membuka mata, ketika aku ingin merangkai analisis lain, sederet anak-anak SMP sedang berjalan di seberang jalan menarik perhatianku.

Aku tidak tertarik kepada mereka, tetapi lebih kepada tempat di mana anak-anak itu keluar. Anak-anak itu baru saja keluar dari toko peralatan sekolah. Ya , toko peralatan sekolah. Terlihat sedang berdiri, sosok pemuda atau sebayanya memandang ke arah toko tersebut. Dia memakai jubah hitam dengan tudung menyelimuti kepalanya.

Suhu saat ini memang panas, berkisar antara 30 sampai 40 derajat celsius yang menyebabkan Sai menurunkan suhu AC mobil untuk menjaga dari kegerahan. Jadi, tidak heran orang-orang menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan aneh.

Berbeda dengan mereka, aku tidak menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan aneh. Aku memandang dengan penuh keseriusan dan tanda tanya.

Aku yakin itu adalah jubah yang sama dengan yang kulihat melalui kamera. Ketika pemuda itu berbalik, wajahnya menyita perhatianku sepenuhnya. Luka. Ada bekas luka di sekitar wajahnya. Tepat di kedua pipinya. Aku mulai menghitung presentasenya, 93% itu adalah Umino Iruka.

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak.

Sai masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dengan sepaket papan catur. Fokus mataku hanya kepada pemuda berjubah hitam. Aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan omongan Sai.

Ketika mobil kami berjalan, jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. Pelipis berdenyut. Mata terus mengikuti pergerakan pemuda itu. Tanganku yang dingin, mulai mengepal keras.

Anak itu pun mulai bergerak menjauh. Jauh. Ke arah yang berlawanan dengan mobilku.

Panik, aku mulai melihat ke sekeliling. Mobil, motor, dan orang-orang berdesakan. Tidak ada jalan untuk mobilku mundur dan memutar. Keringat mulai membasahi keningku.

Tidak ada kesempatan lain. Hanya ini.

"Sai." Gumamku cepat, sangat tergesa-gesa, kucari sebuah jaket untuk menutupi kulit-kulitku dari sinar matahari, lalu kukenakan dan mengunci resletingnya, "Lacak keberadaanku lewat ponsel seperti biasa. Aku akan pergi sebentar." Dan kunaikan tudung jaketku.

Sesegera mungkin kubuka pintu mobil tanpa harus menunggu mobil benar-benar berhenti. Angin dan hawa panas menerpa wajahku. Aku melompat keluar. Di sekelilingku orang-orang terkesiap kaget karena kemunculanku. Seorang pengendara sepeda motor nyaris menabrakku ketika aku berguling ke trotoar.

"Tuan."

"Hei! Hati-hati!"

Celoteh sang pengendara sepeda motor beradu dengan suara paggilan Sai. Aku berlari mengejar sosok pemuda berjubah hitam.

Dahiku terpenuhi air yang keluar dari pori-pori. Aku berhenti di depan sebuah toko kue dan menyandarkan punggungku di tembok yang terlihat rapuh. Berpikir untuk menghentikan penyelidikan, membuat rasa nyeri menyerang kepalaku. Aku sudah sejauh ini, tidak mungkin aku kembali dengan tangan hampa.

Dengan mata memburam, aku melihat pemuda itu. Berdiri di sana, setelah keluar dari sebuah toko. Setelah rasa nyeri kepalaku reda, aku berjalan menuju pemuda itu dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Aku semakin dekat. Dekat. Hingga akhirnya kutepuk pundak sang pemuda.

"Umino Iruka?" Gumamku.

Pemuda itu menoleh, menampakan sosoknya dengan memandang heran "Hn?" Sepasang mata beriris biru menatapku, wajahnya memang terdapat sebuah luka. Tepat di setiap pipinya ada tiga buah goresan membentuk sebuah kumis kucing. Rambut yang mencuat berwarna kuning.

Ini berbeda, pikirku.

"Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanyanya.

Perasaanku menjadi tak karuan. Mataku telah tertipu dengan bayangan Umino. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Mengajaknya minum kopi? "Ah, tidak. Saya salah orang." Jawabku datar.

"Oh, tadinya kukira kau menyebutku Umino."

Mataku terbelalak di depan dia "Apa anda kenal? Saya sedang mencarinya?"

"Hn , te-, Awas!" Potongnya ketika sebuah mobil brutal menuju ke arah kami dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Aku tak sempat menghindar. Tapi, sebelum tertabrak, dia mendorongku ke samping dengan kasar. Sedangkan dirinya, berlari ke arah jalan buntu dengan terus diikuti mobil brutal itu.

Bahaya, pikirku.

Tapi, tanpa diduga pemuda itu melompat lalu berjalan beberapa langkah di tembok. Layaknya gaya akrobatik, dia bersalto kebelakang lalu mendarat di bagian atas mobil. Diteruskan dengan salto kedua dan akhirnya mendarat di tanah.

Mobil itu menabrak tembok dengan keras. Segerombolan orang di dalam mobil lantas keluar langsung mengejarnya sambil diikuti pula gerombolan orang berpakaian serba hitam dari mobil yang baru datang. Mereka hilang dari pandanganku.

Aku terbangun dari posisiku. Klakson mobil terdengar nyaring. Sai. Dia sudah menungguku di ujung gang. Aku harus mencari pemuda itu, sepertinya dia mempunyai informasi penting. Tapi tidak sekarang. Saat ini kurasa lebih baik pergi dari tempat ini daripada harus terlibat dalam kekacauan.

XxX

_**(Normal POV)**_

Hari Rabu, seorang pemuda berambut raven, keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Dia berjalan cepat di trotoar, sangat terburu-buru. Ketika sampai di rumah, dia langsung naik ke tangga menuju kamarnya.

Dia adalah, UchiHa Sasuke 17 Tahun.

Jgleeg.

Ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Klik.

Dia taruh tasnya di atas ranjang. Kemudian berjalan santai menuju meja belajar dan duduk di kursi meja belajar. Dia melonggarkan dasi yang terpasang di lehernya. Dengan hati-hati membuka laci lalu mengambil buku hitam pekat, berlambang kipas. Buku klan UchiHa.

"hehehe." Sasuke tertawa aneh.

"Sepertinya kau suka dengan mata itu. . . ." Sesosok suara tiba-tiba saja mengagetkan.

"!?" Sasuke menghadap ke belakang.

Dia tercengang kaget lalu tubuhnya rebah terduduk di lantai ketika ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah sosok yang menyeramkan, sosok shinigami yang sedang duduk santai di atas ranjang.

"S-Shinigami. . . ." keringat Sasuke mengucur deras.

Shinigami itu bangkit lalu mendekati Sasuke "Kenapa kau begitu terkejut? Kau sendiri yang telah menggunakan mata itu bukan? Apa kau tidak baca isi buku klanmu?" kata shinigami itu bicara tepat di telinga Sasuke.

". . . ." Dari terkejut, tiba-tiba raut wajah Sasuke menjadi biasa kembali.

Sasuke bangkit lalu menatap lekat Shinigami tadi "Aku tidak terkejut." Ucapnya "Aku telah menunggumu." Lanjutnya.

"Oh."

"Ya , meski seorang Shinigami datang, ini malah bagus. Aku punya segudang pertanyaan untukmu."

Cring. . . . Iris mata Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi merah dengan tiga buah tomoe. Lalu berputar memperlihatkan revolusi matanya yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi iris merah dengan bagian tengah mata tampak sebuah bentuk seperti bunga.

"Wow, bentuk itu, ini menabjubkan. . . ." Shinigami itu menyeringai "Aku satu-satunya yang terkejut. Aku telah banyak menjumpai seorang UchiHa yang menggunakan Sharingan. Tapi kaulah satu-satunya orang yang mampu menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingan dalam waktu singkat." Puji Shinigami tadi.

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam dan berkata "Aku telah siap, aku telah menggunakan mata ini untuk membunuh orang. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa jiwaku akan terambil?"

"Huh, apa maksudmu? Imajinasi liar manusia ya? Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Lagipula seharusnya kau sudah tahu, kalau kau membaca buku klanmu dengan teliti."

Sasuke terlihat bingung, dahinya terkerut seperti berpikir "Jangan-jangan. Maksud dari bertemu dengan Shinigami adalah. . . ."

"Tentu saja, maksudnya adalah menjadi teman Shinigami. Orang yang diikuti shinigami, disebut jinchuriki. Jadi, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu mengikutimu. Kau boleh memanggilku KURAMA." Potong Shinigami tadi.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ranjang "Jadi, tak perlu mati bila ingin mempunyai mata ini ya, Kurama?" kata Sasuke bertanya.

"Hm, sebenarnya kau harus mati dulu jika ingin menggunakan mata itu. Namun berhubung ada pengguna lain di dunia ini, jadi kau tak perlu mati." jelas shinigami bernama Kurama.

"Pengguna lain? Jadi, dugaanku benar." Pikir Sasuke "Siapa?" Katanya langsung.

"Maaf aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Walaupun sekarang aku menjadi temanmu, tapi hal seperti itu aku tak bisa memberitahumu." Jawab Kurama Singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memilihku sebagai jinchurikimu" kata Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Sebenarnya, itu cuma kebetulan." Kilah shinigami tadi "Kau tak sengaja menemukan buku klanmu bukan? Saat itu di masa depan, ada seorang uchiHa yang memanggil shinigami lalu melakukan perjanjian dengan shinigami itu."

"Lalu?"

"Sesuai dengan peraturan. Jiwanya akan terambil. Saat seseorang itu akan dihidupkan kembali, renkarnasi buku itu akan jatuh di sebuah tempat yang aku sendiri tidak tahu. Dan kebetulan buku itu jatuh di dekatmu. Dan kau yang menemukannya."

"Renkarnasi? Brarti buku itu akan menjadi dua ya?"

"Benar, selama masih ada orang yang menggunakan mata itu. Buku itu akan terus bertambah berlipat-lipat di zaman yang berbeda. Hingga akhirnya dunia ini menjadi kacau karena banyaknya pengguna mata spesial 'Sharingan'. Mungkin saat itulah, dunia ini akan benar-benar menjadi Kiamat!" Jelasnya sang Shinigami.

Ekspresi Sasuke hanya datar mendengar omongan sang shinigami "Apa yang terjadi bila bukan seorang UchiHa yang menemukan?"

"Tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Paling si penemu itu akan mengembalikan buku itu ke kuil NAKA, atau mungkin saja menyimpannya. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi, yasudahlah." Katanya Santai "Oh ya , perlu kau tau, bila buku itu ditemukan oleh orang bukan dari UchiHa, maka buku itu tidak akan menampilkan segala sesuatu yang pernah kau baca selama ini."

"Jadi, itu sebabnya orang bukan UchiHa tak bisa mempunyai mata?"

"Iya , kau benar. Orang itu tak dapat menggunakan mata. Tapi, bisa melihat nama orang-orang yang muncul di buku itu dengan sendirinya. Termasuk juga semua orang yang menyentuh buku itu."

"Maksudmu? Orang yang menyentuh buku ini akan tahu korban-korban yang telah kubunuh dengan mata ini?"

"Begitulah."

Sasuke tersenyum "Jadi begitu. Selama buku ini masih di tanganku, takan ada orang yang tahu kalau aku yang melakukan pembunuhan." Batin Sasuke tenang, tangannya menggenggam erat buku klan UchiHa.

"Oh ya , apa kekuatan mata ini Juga diketahui oleh Seorang UchiHa yang lain? Misalnya ayahku? Dia juga seorang uchiHa, apa dia tahu kalau klannya mempunyai kekuatan mata spesial?"

"Hm , Cukup sulit juga pertanyaanmu. Aku bingung, ini termasuk pertanyaan yang boleh kujawab atau tidak."

"Oke. Lupakan pertanyaan tadi" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mngibas-ngibaskannya di depan wajah. "Sekarang, katakan saja apa yang perlu kau katakan. Aku akan mendengarkanmu." Pintanya.

"Baik. Sebenarnya, kekuatan itu sudah ada sejak zaman dahulu. Pengguna pertamanya adalah seseorang dari klan UchiHa. Kemudian, atas kehendak dewa, semua keturunannya akan memiliki mata itu jika melakukan kontak dengan dewa kematian."

Sasuke masih terus memperhatikan cerita sang shinigami dengan serius.

"Pada umumnya, orang yang hidupnya diikuti dewa kematian tidak akan bahagia. Dan aku pastikan, kau juga pasti akan mati dengan tidak bahagia. Khuhkuhku" Shinigami itu terkekeh.

"Ya , aku sudah tahu. aku tak mau dengar tentang yang itu. Ceritakan yang lain." Protes Sasuke.

"intinya , tidak semua orang tahu tentang kekuatan mata itu. Kecuali orang-orang yang benar-benar cerdas. Yang mampu mengorek sejarah yang lalu."

"Jadi begitu. Baguslah." Batin Sasuke lagi.

"Oh ya , apa kau bisa mengira-ngira? Berapa persen orang yang kemungkinan tahu tentang mata ini?"

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku ini bukanlah manusia yang pandai berhitung?"

"Ya aku tahu itu. Tapi, aku butuh itu. Coba pikirkan baik-baik. Sudah berapa kali kau bertemu manusia UchiHa. Dan putuskan berapa persen?"

Shinigami itu mencoba berpikir dengan wajah yang sangat sulit untuk di deskripsikan "Kira-kira. . Misalnya dari Sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan juta milyar triliun orang, mungkin hanya satu orang yang tahu tentang sejarah ini. Ya , bisa dibilang begitu." Jawabnya ketus.

"Angka yang tidak bisa dibayangkan! Jadi, sangat mustahil bila ada orang yang tahu tentang kekuatan mata ini." Batin Sasuke dengan tersenyum sadis.

"Begitu ya," Ucap Sasuke pura-pura bodoh. "Satu lagi, aku masih bingung. Dari mana aku bisa mempunyai mata ini. Padahal kita sama sekali belum melakukan kontak mata atau transfer mata?"

"Kalau tentang masalah itu, coba kau ingat kematian-kematian baru-baru ini. Karena pertanyaanmu yang satu ini, aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Khukhukhukhu. . . ." Shinigami itu terkekeh.

"Kematian baru-baru ini?" Sasuke mengingat sesuatu. Keringat dingin pun kembali mengucur deras. Jantungnya seakan berhenti kemudian tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"S-Shisui!" Sasuke terbelalak membuka matanya lebar.

* * *

-Terima kasih sudah membaca-

Review?


	4. Takdir II

**Terima kasih atas review anda sekalian. Saya seperti mendapat suntikan semangat untuk tetap menulis. Dan untuk yang masih bingung, saya akan membuat anda paham setelah membaca bagian ini.**

**Pada bagian ini, saya akan menceritakan tentang asal-usul dari kasus tubuh terbakar dan juga SHARINGAN. Mulai dari chapter depan, cerita ini akan masuk ke inti cerita.**

**-Terima Kasih-**

* * *

XxX

**Detektif Bayangan**

**Bagian Empat**

**Takdir II**

XxX

_**(Normal POV)**_

(Flash Back Asal Mula Kasus + Flash Back Sasuke)

Di masa depan. Saat ini, telah memasuki tahun ke-2777. Dunia yang sangat canggih dan modern. Namun, dunia zaman ini sudah semakin buruk. Tentu saja, karena semakin majunya teknologi, orang-orang jadi lebih mudah melakukan kejahatan. Jadi tak heran, bila dunia ini dinamakan sebagai dunianya para penjahat.

Di pinggiran negara Jepang, tepatnya di kota Naruto. Di sana, tampak banyak orang sedang berjalan berlalu lalang. Juga, beberapa dari mereka tampak sedang terduduk sepi, bercanda, bahkan sedang bermain judi, ataupun berkelahi.

Satu dari banyaknya orang itu adalah UchiHa Itachi, 24 tahun. Seorang pemuda jenius keturunan UchiHa. Ia tampak tengah terduduk bosan sambil melihat dua rekannya sedang asyik ngobrol, atau? Mungkin sedang asyik berjudi. Ya berjudi, karena mereka berdua sedang membicarakan taruhan.

"Setiap hari selalu begini, Mombosankan! Dunia ini benar-benar telah menjadi busuk." Lamun Itachi yang terus saja terduduk bosan.

"Yeaah, dia kalah. Aku yang menang." Teriak senang salah satu teman Itachi setelah melihat pemenang perkelahian brutal di seberang jalan.

"Sial." Umpat teman yang lainnya, kemudian menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kepada teman yang tadi.

Itachi hanya diam pura-pura tak melihat transaksi itu "Sudah waktunya." Pikir Itachi dan kemudian terbangun berdiri.

"Hm? Mau pergi kemana kau, Itachi?" tanya teman yang tadi.

"Yah , kemanapun kau pergi, dunia ini akan tetap terasa busuk, haha. . . ." Timpal teman yang lain seolah-olah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Itachi.

"Aku mau mengubah dunia ini." Ucap Itachi enteng, wajahnya terlihat berseri.

"Hahaha, kau mau melakukannya lagi? Sampai kapanpun dunia ini akan tetap busuk."

"Selagi mau berusaha, hal sesulit apapun pasti akan terwujud bukan?" Jawab Itachi yakin.

"Tapi, kau sendiri sudah bilang begitu ribuan kali kepadaku. Sangat mustahil untuk mengubah dunia yang telah menjadi busuk ini."

"Tenang saja, aku punya sesuatu yang menarik. Suatu rencana yang mungkin kau tak akan percaya bila aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Hahaha. . . . Terserah kau sajalah. Semoga berhasil dengan rencanamu kawan." Kata orang tadi lagi, kemudian mengacuhkan Itachi.

Setelah percakapan itu, Itachi pun pergi. Dia terlihat mengunjungi sebuah tempat di pinggir hutan. tempat yang bisa dibilang sangat kotor dan kumuh, karena tempat itu seperti sudah tak terawat sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu.

'KUIL NAKA'.

Sebuah tempat peninggalan klan UchiHa yang sebenarnya menyimpan sejarah juga rahasia yang sangat penting. Namun karena zaman sudah modern, orang-orang di kota itu sudah melupakan keberadaan kuil NAKA. bahkan orang-orang dari Klan UchiHa. Itachi menjadi satu-satunya orang keturunan UchiHa yang selalu mengunjungi kuil tersebut belakangan ini untuk mencari sesuatu.

Dia kini berdiri tepat di depan kuil. Melirik ke segala arah, meyakinkan bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang mengawasinya lalu memasuki bagian depan kuil. Di sana, tampak sebuah batu? Atau mungkin monumen? Tugu? Entahlah, mungkin itu sebuah patung atau semacamnya. Itachi kemudian masuk ke bagian dalam kuil. Dia mulai menjelajah ke segala sudut kuil, mencari-cari di antara meja, laci, hingga akhirnya, barang yang ia cari telah ia temukan.

"Ah, ini. . Bagus." Gumam Itachi senang setelah menemukan sebuah buku dan topeng yang ada pada lemari.

Itachi kemudian duduk bersila membaca buku itu. Di situ tertulis, tentang kekuatan mata yang sebelumnya dimiliki klannya. Sebuah kekuatan yang bahkan mampu mengubah dunia 'SHARINGAN'.

"Buku ini lebih lengkap dari buku yang kubaca di perpustakaan pusat kota. Bahkan tak kusangka ada dua macam perubahan mata setelah mata itu aku dapatkan." Pikir Itachi sepertinya tertarik.

Itachi membalik halaman selanjutnya "Apa?!" Dia kaget terbelalak.

"Dewa Kematian?! Jika ingin memiliki mata Sharingan, aku harus bertemu dengan dewa kematian?" Itachi berkeringat dingin "Itu artinya, aku. . . .harus mati." Gumamnya lalu menelan ludah.

"Apakah ini benar aku harus mati? Lalu? Jika aku mati? Siapa yang akan mengubah dunia ini?" Pikirnya lagi sambil menatap topeng dewa kematian.

"Ah, Bodoh! Di zaman seperti ini, mana ada dewa kematian." Ucap Itachi kemudian dia memasang topeng itu pada mukanya.

Dia lalu menyiapkan tangannya, seperti merapal sebuah gerakan tangan, dengan mengikuti petunjuk yang ada pada buku itu.

Tap. . . Tap. . . Tap. . . Tap. . . Tap. . .

Criingg. . . . Sebuah cahaya muncul dari arah belakang Itachi. Terlihatlah sesosok dewa kematian yang menyeramkan. Dengan mulut menggigit sebuah pisau belati, tangan kanan memegang semacam tasbih dan tangan kiri memegang sebuah buku.

Itachi melirik "Ka. . .Kau?" Itachi terbelalak seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya "De. . Dewa Kematian."

"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ada juga orang yang memanggilku lagi. . . Khukhukhu. . ." Tawa sosok dewa kematian itu.

JLeb. . . . "Arrrgghhh. . ." Tangan dewa kematian menembus perut Itachi dan mengambil jiwa Itachi.

Itachi tak bisa bergerak seakan tubuhnya telah terkunci, mulutnya seperti terbungkam dan beberapa saat kemudian dia tewas seketika. Tubuhnya terkulai tak berdaya. Buku klan uchiHa itu tiba-tiba hilang lenyap tertelan angin bersama dengan topeng yang terpasang di wajah Itachi dan diikuti pula hilangnya sang dewa kematian.

XxX

Di sebuah tempat entah apa namanya, UchiHa Itachi mulai membuka mata. Tubuhnya terlentang. Putih, sangat menyilaukan "Tempat apa ini? Dimana aku? Apakah aku sudah di surga?" Batinnya, lalu bangkit memegang kepalanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling tempat yang terdapat banyak portal atau semacam lubang hitam.

"Khukhukhu. . . . Uchiha Itachi!" panggil sesosok suara dari arah belakang.

Tanpa sadar Itachi menoleh "Ka-Kau. . . Lagi!" Katanya terbelalak.

Shinigami itu tertawa "Kenapa? Apa kau takut? Bukankah kau yang memanggilku karena tertarik dengan kekuatan mata itu?" Tanyanya.

"Jadi, ini nyata." Pemuda itu menundukan kepala, dia mengingat kembali saat kematiannya "Sangat disayangkan jika aku sudah mati. Padahal aku ingin mengubah duniaku yang sudah membusuk itu dengan kekuatan sharingan." Tangannya mengepal keras.

"Khukhukhu. Tenanglah, apa kau lupa? Kau sudah memanggilku, berati kau sudah melakukan syarat pertama untuk mendapatkan mata itu." Jelas shinigami tadi.

"Apa? Benarkah. jadi apa aku bisa hidup kembali?" Tanyanya penasaran, wajahnya terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Hm, ya ya ya manusia! Begitulah. Setelah kau melakukan kontak denganku, ada saatnya kau akan dihidupkan kembali." Jelasnya.

"Berarti, semacam renkarnasi diriku yang lain? Apa aku akan menjadi seorang bayi lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau akan hidup dengan umur yang sama seperti sebelum kau mati."

"Jadi begitu, apakah aku akan hidup di tempat yang sama?"

"Kalau itu, aku tak tahu. Karena kaulah yang akan memilihnya. Khukhukhukhu. . . "

"Aku?"

"Ya, Sekarang kau pilih dulu salah satu portal yang mana saja. Selanjutnya akan aku jelaskan semua hal yang perlu kau tahu di perjalanan." Jelas shinigami tadi.

Itachi kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya yang terdapat banyak portal "Hm, sepertinya ini akan menentukan kemana aku akan dihidupkan. Baiklah, semoga pilihanku tidak salah. aku pilih yang ini." Ucap Itachi sambil menunjuk sebuah portal.

"2034, pilihan yang tidak terlalu buruk. Ayo, kita berangkat. Khukhukhukhu. . ."

"Uwwooo. . . ." Seketika itu juga, Itachi dan shinigami tadi menghilang.

Tak sampai semenit dalam hitungan waktu dunia shinigami, Itachi dan shinigami tadi sudah tiba di dunia manusia. Mereka berdua terbang diantara gedung-gedung bertingkat, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi.

"Mencari pengganti jasadmu. Sebelumnya kau kan sudah mati! Jadi tak mungkin kita mengambil jasadmu yang berada di tahun 2777. Sedangkan sekarang masih tahun 2034." Jelas Shinigami tadi.

"Oh , apa aku boleh yang memilih tubuh penggantiku? Yang penting seumuran denganku kan?"

"Hn , tentang itu. Kukira tak masalah. Tapi jika aku boleh menyarankan, kau jangan memilih manusia yang usianya kurang ataupun lebih dari usiamu."

"Memang kenapa. . .?" Katanya "Waktu meninggal, aku masih dua puluh empat. Apakah jika aku memilih jasad berumur di bawah dua puluh empat, sisa hidupku akan dikurangi?" Lanjutnya.

"Khukhukhu . . . Apa kau takut mati?" Gumamnya "Pada dasarnya, umur manusia tidak bisa ditambah dan tidak bisa dikurangi. Jadi mungkin saja akan berkurang." Papar Shinigami itu.

"Hn, aku butuh seseorang yang sehat jasmani maupun rohani. Meski ruhku cerdas, tanpa dukungan jasad yang sehat. Aku takan bisa menggunakan otakku dengan baik."

"Jadi? Apa pilihanmu?"

"Aku akan mencari jasad yang sehat, dan usianya sedikit lebih muda dariku."

"Khukhukhu, begitu ya? Jadi kau lebih memilih ingin mati lebih cepat? Aku bisa melihat sisa umurmu loh?" Gertak sang Shinigami.

"Haha, tenang saja. Sebelum itu terjadi. Aku akan lebih cepat bertindak dalam mengubah dunia ini. Hehe" Kata Itachi.

Keduanya, masih berputar-putar ke seluruh penjuru dunia mencari jasad baru. Di samping itu, Shinigami yang ternyata bernama Nekomata itu, menceritakan hal-hal apa saja yang perlu Itachi ketahui.

XxX

Beberapa minggu kemudian setelah kejadian itu.

Kanto, 10 April 2034

02.15 PM

Tampak seseorang sedang duduk di depan komputernya. Dia seperti sedang meneliti dan melihat-lihat suatu data. Ya, data para narapidana maupun penjahat yang masih buronan.

Uchiha Itachi, karena dia dihidupkan kembali menggunakan jasad baru. Saat ini Usianya baru 20 tahun.

"Ah, Ini, terlalu banyak! Penjahat di tahun ini saja sudah mencapai seratus ribu lebih, belum termasuk penjahat kecil maupun penjahat yang berencana untuk menjadi penjahat." Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya "Pantas saja, di masa yang akan datang nanti kejahatan semakin banyak dan tak terhitung jumlahnya! Aku mulai berpikir untuk menyingkirkan mereka semua dari sekarang. Jadi dengan begitu, mungkin aku bisa mengubah dunia di masa depan. Menurutmu bagaimana, Neko?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Khukhukhu. . . Kau ingin mengubah sejarah ya? Aku di sini hanya berperan sebagai pengamatmu saja. Tapi, jika kau memaksa, yasudahlah , aku akan menjawabnya. Hn, menurutku, kukira itu bukan ide yang buruk."

Itachi mengambil sebuah apel lalu memakannya "hm, baiklah! Besok, aku akan memulai rencanaku untuk mengubah dunia." Itachi memperlihatkan sharingannya.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu. Khukhu" Shinigami itu terkekeh "Tapi? Bagaimana dengan bukumu? Seandainya ada yang menemukannya? Apa kau tidak khawatir?"

"Tenang saja. Rencana sudah aku susun matang. Pertama yang harus kulakukan, adalah mencari bukuku yang hilang. Lalu membunuh penemu itu dan mengambil bukuku kembali. Tapi sebelum aku menjalankan rencanaku ini, ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan?" Itachi menatap shinigami itu "aku perlu menguji seberapa jauh kekuatan 'sharingan', heehee" Itachi tertawa sadis.

"Khukhukhuk. . . . apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"Membunuh seluruh keluargaku! Malam ini juga! Karena bila mereka dibiarkan, bisa menjadi berbahaya. Lagipula mereka bukan benar-benar keluargaku. Mereka keluarga yang hanya mementingkan bisnis. Melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang bertentangan dengan Undang-undang. Yang seperti itu, harus dilenyapkan."

"bagaimana jika ada orang lain tau? Apa kau sudah memikirkan resikonya?"

"Hahaha..." Itachi tertawa lepas "Aku adalah murid jenius salah satu Universitas di masa depan. Aku jamin, tak akan ada yang tahu. Aku akan buat ini seperti kecelakaan."

"Khukhukhu. Kau benar-benar kejam!"

XxX

Beberapa bulan setelah itu, renkarnasi buku klan UchiHa mulai muncul. Buku itu terlihat terbawa arus dalam sebuah lorong hitam.

Konoha, 7 Juli 2034

13.50 PM

Berawal dari seorang UchiHa yang ingin mengubah dunia busuk di tahun 2777, UchiHa tersebut melakukan kontak dengan dewa kematian, yang akhirnya akan menyebabkan terjadinya pertemuan penting antara dua makhluk terpilih.

Di masa kini, dunia manusia di tahun 2034, dunia yang tak kalah membosankan.

Di sebuah SMU, dari balik jendela di pinggir kelas, seorang pemuda melamun sambil melihat ke arah luar.

UchiHa Sasuke, 17 Tahun.

"Hn?" Sasuke melihat sesuatu di halaman bawah. Dari sebuah tempat yang kosong, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah buku catatan berwarna hitam.

"Sebuah buku catatan?" Pikir Sasuke.

Setelahnya, kelas telah bubar. Sasuke keluar dari gedung dan berjalan menuju buku yang dilihatnya. Ia berdiri di depannya, melihat ke arah sekitar, meyakinkan bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari dan kemudian memungut buku tulis hitam tersebut.

"Hn, ini? Seperti lambang klanku?" Pikir Sasuke ketika melihat gambar kipas di sampul depan buku, dimana itu adalah lambang keluarga UchiHa.

Sasuke membuka buku itu dan melihat isinya, membacanya sekilas apa yang tertulis dalamnya "Heh! Ternyata ini benar milik klanku. Siapa orang ceroboh yang menjatuhkan buku ini sembarangan ya? Sungguh menyulitkan." Pikirnya kemudian berjalan pulang sambil terus membaca dan memahami isinya "Aku baru tahu, kalau klanku dulu memiliki mata yang hebat, bahkan mampu melakukan sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan. Hahaha. . . Ini gila, apa ini sebuah trik ya?" Pikir Sasuke tak percaya dan menganggap kalau itu cuma mitos belaka.

"Aku pulang. . ." Sasuke memasukan buku tadi ke dalam tasnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di kamarnya, tepatnya di meja belajar, Sasuke melamun sambil terus membaca isi dari buku tersebut. Di sana, tertulis cara-cara mendapatkan kekuatan mata dari klan UchiHa yang kurang lebih seperti ini :

-jika seorang UchiHa ingin memiliki mata sharingan, maka ia harus bertemu dewa kematian.

-manusia keturunan UchiHa yang memiliki mata Sharingan bisa melakukan hal yang dilakukan oleh dewa kematian.

-Mata tersebut bisa digunakan untuk membunuh orang dengan cara-cara khusus.

-seorang UchiHa yang mempunyai mata sharingan dan membunuh orang-orang terdekatnya, maka mata itu bisa berevolusi menjadi mangekyo sharingan.

-UchiHa yang memiliki sharingan bisa memberikan matanya kepada orang lain, dengan catatan orang yang diberi adalah seorang UchiHa.

-cara kerja mata itu bisa diketahui seorang UchiHa, bila dia sudah benar-benar memiliki Sharingan.

XxX

"bisa membunuh orang? Hn." Gumam Sasuke "Mengejutkan, ternyata ada juga mata seperti itu. Di sini dituliskan, cara menggunakan mata sharingan akan diketahui bila seseorang itu sudah benar-benar punya sharingan." Pikir Sasuke sambil menopang dagu dan tersenyum.

Kemudian Sasuke berbaring di tempat tidur. Mencoba melupakannya. Namun, bayangan sharingan selalu muncul. Bocah itu dibuat penasaran akan kekuatan mata sharingan.

"Harus bertemu dewa kematian bila ingin mendapat mata sharingan ya , hn. Terdengar mustahil." Ucap Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu terpejam. Sampai akhirnya terlelap dalam mimpinya. Sasuke pun tertidur. . .  
Dalam bayangan mimpinya, terlihat Sasuke sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat terang. Bahkan sangat silau jika memandang ke depan.

"UchiHa Sasuke."

"UchiHa Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sebuah suara terdengar selalu membayangi Sasuke dalam mimpi itu, dan JRENG. "Ha. . . Ha. . .Ha. . ." Nafas bocah itu sangat tersenggal "Cuma mimpi. Huffft. . ." Dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Keesokan harinya, terlihat jam masih menunjukan pukul 06.10. Sasuke yang masih terduduk di ranjang, perlahan bangun dan menghampiri meja belajarnya. Mengambil buku hitam pekat, membukanya lalu membacanya.

Di salah halaman buku itu, terlihat beberapa gambar gerakan tangan. Tentu, gerakan tangan seperti langkah-langkah melakukan jurus untuk memanggil Shinigami.

"tunggu dulu," Ucap Sasuke "jika itu benar-benar terjadi, apa aku akan mati?" Pikir Sasuke.

"Seseorang yang tiba-tiba mati di meja belajarnya?" Sasuke memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi padanya "Dan seorang anak muda yang mati dalam posisi memakai topeng dewa kematian."

"Itu terdengar konyol." Kata Sasuke setelah sesaat berpikir.

Dia bersandar pada kursinya dengan satu tangan dilipat sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang dagu "Hm, ayo Sasuke coba pikirkan." Kata Sasuke lagi kali ini mencoba membuat pilihan.

"Aaah, kenapa aku terlalu serius memikirkannya?" batinnya "Lagipula Shinigami itu tak benar-benar ada kan?" Batinnya lagi bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"hn. Mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi." Akhirnya Sasuke membuat keputusan.

Sasuke lalu mengambil sebuah topeng dewa kematian, yang sebelumnya ia beli di sebuah toko dekat kuil Naka dan memasangnya di wajah. Lalu dia sekilas melirik buku hitam itu dan menyiapkan tangan seperti ingin merapal sebuah gerakan tangan.

Tap. . .tap. . .tap. . .tap. . .tap.

Setengah detik kemudian.

Deg. Deg.

Sasuke melihat kesekelilingnya, memastikan kamarnya masih kosong. Dan apa yang terjadi? Kamar Sasuke masih seperti semula. Tak terjadi hal-hal aneh, apalagi muncul dewa kematian.

"Huh. . . Aku memang bodoh." Gerutu Sasuke sambil melepas topeng yang ia kenakan.

Sasuke lalu berjalan mengambil remote TV.

Klik.

Sasuke menghidupkan TV dan yang ada adalah berita kriminal.

"Tersangka pembunuhan seorang siswa di sekolah swasta kota Sunagakure kemarin telah kabur dari polisi. Kini dia bersembunyi di dalam sebuah tempat rekreasi, dengan tiga orang siswa perempuan sebagai sandera. Tersangka adalah zetsu 18 tahun. Seorang. . . ." Lalu wajah zetsu terpampang dalam layar kaca.

"Zetsu? bukankah dia orang yang kemarin disidang? Kukira dia sudah di penjara atau di hukum berat." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya "hm, Hukum sekarang benar-benar tak adil. Seharusnya pelaku kejahatan seperti itu dihukum mati. Malah kabur begitu. . ." Komentar Sasuke melihat berita itu.

"Hn" Sasuke menenggak segelas air putih "Itu, Shisui?" Sasuke tersenyum melihat penyiar berita live tersebut "Rupanya dia berhasil juga menjadi penyiar TV." Dia lalu bangkit menuju lemari mengambil seragam sekolahnya.

UciHa Shisui 23 tahun, saudara sepupu Sasuke.

"Oh, para sandera keluar!" Teriak si pembawa acara tiba-tiba lalu memasuki gedung.

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan padangannya ke layar kaca setelah mendengar ucapan pembawa acara.

"Sepertinya semua baik-baik saja. Menurut pengakuan para sandera, tiba-tiba tubuh tersangka terbakar oleh api hitam misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tubuh." Kata pembawa acara itu. "Sekarang kita bisa melihat api hitam itu. Sepertinya sangat sulit untuk dipadamkan." kameraman masih terus menyorot tubuh tersangka yang sedang dipadamkan oleh polisi.

"Api hitam?" tiba-tiba mata Sasuke terfokus pada kejadian itu. Dia melihati terus usaha polisi yang masih mencoba memadamkan api hitam tadi. Tanpa sadar mata Sasuke telah berubah menjadi sharingan, warna irisnya berubah merah dengan tiga tomoe.

Lalu kameraman kembali menyorotkan kameranya ke pembawa acara, memperlihatkan pembawa acara Shisui yang ingin mengakhiri liputannya.

"Kita masih melihat, api hitam yang terus membakar tubuh tersangka belum bisa dipadamkan. . . ."

"UchiHa Shisui. . ." Ucap Sasuke ketika melihat nama yang terpampang di layar kaca, kemudian iris matanya seperti berputar.

"Itulah laporan yang bisa saya sampaikan" Shisui tersenyum bangga karena liputannya berjalan lancar "Saya UchiHa Shisu. . ." Perkataan reporter itu tiba-tiba terpotong "Arrrghhh. . . ." Tiba-tiba tubuh Shisui terbakar hebat oleh api hitam. Spontan semua orang yang ada di lokasi itu jadi panik.

Sementara itu Sasuke telah sadar kembali. Dia tampak panik juga, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Shisui!" Teriak Sasuke juga "Hah. . .hah. . .hah. . ." Nafasnya tersenggal, Sasuke terdiam, tetesan keringat terus mengucur dari wajahnya "Apa yang barusan terjadi. . . ." Pikir Sasuke "Apa yang aku lakukan barusan." Ucapnya lirih sambil membuka matanya lebar.

"Sasuke! Sarapan sudah siap. Ayo cepat turun." Terdengar ibu Sasuke, Mikoto UchiHa memanggil dari luar.

Sasuke pun tersadar, lalu perlahan mulai mengatur nafasnya "Ya, aku bersiap." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Klik. . . .

TV pun kembali dimatikan.

Pemuda itu segera membereskan kamarnya, kemudian bersiap turun tangga "Semoga Shisui baik-baik saja." Batinnya.

XxX

Setengah jam kemudian, Sasuke telah berada di sekolahnya, melihat ke sekeliling. Di antara teman-temannya itu, ada dua anak perempuan yang sedang berbincang. Salah satu dari mereka adalah teman Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura, 17 tahun.

"Hai orang pintar. . ." Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke kemudian Sasuke membalasnya.

Kedua anak perempuan itu mendekati Sasuke "Pulang sekolah temani aku ke toko buku ya," Pinta Sakura spontan.

"Tidak mau. . ." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

Sakura cemberut "Ayolah. . . Kau kan temanku, pulang sekolah tak ada acara kan?" Rengek Sakura.

Sasuke bukannya menjawab malah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman Sakura "Uzumaki Karin" batin Sasuke membaca nama yang terjahit di seragam teman Sakura.

Tanpa sadar mata Sasuke berubah menjadi sharingan setelah bertemu pandang dengan Karin. Cringg. . . .

"Aah, perasaan ini. Gawat!" Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela, menghindari pandangannya dengan teman Sakura tadi.

Di luar jendela, tampak ada sekelompok burung yang sedang hinggap di kabel listrik. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke menatapnya. Kemudian iris Sasuke mulai berputar, memperlihatkan revolusi matanya.

Di pandangan Sasuke, terlihat gumpalan api hitam yang semakin mendekati kumpulan burung itu. Dan, apa yang terjadi? Sedetik kemudian sekelompok burung itu terbakar hebat oleh api hitam. Hal itu lantas menarik perhatian siswa lain yang berada di lokasi itu.

"Hei lihat itu? Kebakaran!" teriak salah satu murid.

Kemudian semua siswa segera merapat berebut ingin menyaksikan kejadian itu. Sedangkan, Sasuke masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Masih terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Segelintir keringan mengalir di pelipisnya.

Puk!

Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke "Hei?"

Iris Sasuke segera berubah ke bentuk normal, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura "Hn. ."

"Bagaimana? Mau menemaniku tidak?" Tanya Sakura yang tak memperdulikan kebakaran tadi.

"Yasudah, sepulang sekolah kau tunggu aku di gerbang. Sekarang aku harus pergi." Jawab Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura terlihat puas dengan jawaban Sasuke "Hihihi, kau sudah lihat kan Karin? Dia pasti mau." Katanya lalu melihat ke arah Karin.

Karin terlihat melamun seperti memikirkan sesuatu "Aku yang salah liat? Apa itu benar-benar nyata?" Batinnya.

"Karin? Hei?" Puk!

Tepukan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Karin "Ah, maaf? Ee, Kau memang hebat Sakura" Kata Karin gugup lalu terkekeh.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, kemudian keduanya lantas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di tempat Sasuke, dia terlihat menuju kamar mandi.

Klik.

Pintu kamar mandi terkunci. Dia berdiri di depan cermin, menundukan kepala memperlihatkan poninya di pantulan cermin.

"hah. . . Haah. . ." Dia mengatur nafasnya, kemudian perlahan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Sasuke melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin "Seandainya tadi aku tak mengalihkan pandangan. Mungkin dia akan. . . ." Sasuke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Lalu, apa aku yang membakar penjahat itu?" dia kembali berpikir "dan Shisui?" Sasuke terlihat Shock membayangkan kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Jika penjahat itu mati, siapa juga yang akan peduli? Tapi shisui? Dia masih memiliki hubungan darah denganku? Apa jika dia mati aku yang membunuhnya? Tidak! Jangan! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!"

Sasuke benar-benar terkena serangan mental yang sangat hebat. Dia begitu terpukul atas kenyataan yang terjadi. Ia bingung akan perbuatannya. Di satu sisi ia merasa bersalah, tapi di sisi lain dia tak mau disalahkan. Hingga akhirnya, dia mulai berpikir jernih. Dia menyadari akan kekuatan besar yang dia punyai. Dan dengan tekad yang bulat dia bermaksud menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk hal-hal yang positif.

(Flashback selesai)

XxX

"Hei? Sudah sepuluh menit kau diam? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shinigami Kurama mencoba menyentuh Sasuke namun tak bisa.

"Aaah, maaf" Sasuke mulai tersadar dari lamunannya "Mulanya aku mengalami insomnia yang berkepanjangan, bahkan nafsu makanku juga turun. Tapi walau begitu, akhirnya aku tersadar kalau diriku mempunyai kekuatan yang besar" Kata Sasuke melihat kedua telapak tangannya.

"Khukhukhu. . . Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Pertama, aku akan mencari dulu orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama sepertiku." Dia berhenti sejenak "Lalu menanyakan apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan sharingan."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu percaya diri kalau orang yang memiliki mata sepertimu ada di zaman ini? Bisa saja dia berada di masa depan atau bahkan masa lalu? Dan meskipun ada di zaman sekarang, dunia ini begitu luas. Apa kau mau mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru dunia?" Tanya shinigami itu penasaran, meskipun sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kalau ada dua pengguna sharingan di zaman ini.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu menutup matanya sejenak seraya membayangkan sesuatu "era ini sangat mendukung. Ada internet, tv, radio, dan sumber informasi lainnya. Dan aku sudah memastikan, kalau dia ada di zaman ini! Tepatnya berada di negara ini. Hanya kematian dengan tubuh terbakar api hitam yang di sebabkan oleh mata ini."

"Hmm. . . Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Simpel saja, waktu aku melihat berita kriminal beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku melihat tersangka pembunuhan terbakar api hitam. Saat aku melihat api itu, sharinganku aktif dengan sendirinya lalu tanpa sengaja membakar pembawa acara saat itu, dimana dia adalah saudara sepupuku sendiri. Karena Shisui akhirnya meninggal, mungkin hal itu yang menyebabkan mangekyoku bangkit." Sasuke diam memberi jeda.

"Lalu?" Kata shinigami itu semakin penasaran.

"Dari peristiwa itu bisa disimpulkan, kalau tersangka pembunuhan terbakar oleh kekuatan sharingan orang lain. Dimana pemilik sharingan itu adalah orang dari masa depan yang telah melakukan kontak dengan shinigami. Aku sangat yakin itu. Mungkin saja saat itu, dia sedang mengetes kekuatan matanya." jelas Sasuke.

"Khukhukhu, kau benar. Sebenarnya ini kejadian yang sangat langka, dua orang pengguna sharingan ada di zaman yang sama." Shinigami itu terkekeh "Tak kusangka, UchiHa ini sangat cerdas. Dia menyimpulkan sesuatu yang tidak aku jelaskan, di mana sharingan dapat bangkit dengan melihat amaterasu, setelah dia melakukan jurus." batin Shinigami itu.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir? Seandainya orang dari masa depan itu mengetahui keberadaanmu yang mempunyai sharingan? Orang bernama Shusui tadi kau kan yang membunuhnya?" Tanya Shinigami balik.

"itu masalahnya. Aku juga sudah memikirkan hal itu. Tapi, saat itu media tidak tahu kalau aku yang sebenarnya membunuh Shisui. Mereka malah berasumsi kalau Shisui terbakar akibat terkena api tersangka."

"Khukhukhukhuk.." Shinigami Kurama hanya terkekeh.

"Tampaknya kau begitu senang Kurama? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Khukhukhu , tidak. Hanya saja aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sekarang ini, aku melihat kalau kematian dengan tubuh terbakar sedang menjadi misteri baru. Apa nanti akan ada orang yang mengungkapnya ya?"

"Hahaha... Ternyata kau juga nonton TV ya? Kalau kau bilang siapa yang mengungkapnya, akulah orangnya." Kata Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maksudmu? Kau akan menangkap pengguna Sharingan selain dirimu? Begitu? Atau menyerahkan diri?"

"Hahaha. Kau gila! Aku tak mungkin menyerahkan diri. Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, akan mencari pengguna Sharingan yang lain. Kalau dia tahu aku juga pengguna sharingan, aku akan menyusun rencana untuk menjebaknya. Tapi kalau dia tidak tahu aku ini pengguna Sharingan. Aku akan menangkapnya dan menyerahkannya pada polisi. Kemudian, akulah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki mata dewa. Mengeksekusi orang-orang yang berbuat seenaknya. Menciptakan duniaku sendiri."

"Dan kau menjadi satu-satunya orang brengsek yang hidup di dunia ini?" Kurama menyambung.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Sewot Sasuke

"Hahaha.. Manusia memang menarik."

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Note : orang yang mati karena amaterasu, secara otomatis namanya akan tercantum pada buku Klan UchiHa yang dimiliki sang pengguna. Bila ada yang belum jelas, silahkan ditanyakan di kolom review.

-Terima kasih-

Review?


End file.
